I will find you
by jamieg2892
Summary: oneshot...vampires n stuff


**I will find you**

**ONESHOT…sum of u mite recognise this…**

Gohan sat up in his bed as he was having trouble sleeping. He swung his legs over the side and looked at the carpet. He was shattered.

"Why can't I sleep? I've been helping Dad all day!" he mumbled quietly trying not to wake his parents. He looked at his yellow curtains and just stared at them for a few minutes for some reason. Then he got up and walked over to them, pulling them aside and staring out the window.

He placed his hand on the glass and steam appeared around it. It was cold and made Gohan grit his teeth at first but for another strange reason he ended up pressing his cheek up against it as well. Maybe he was too hot in bed and needed cooling down.

White misty condensation set on the glass Gohan closed his eyes. He was acting very strangely, but he couldn't understand it. He didn't really stop to wonder anyway.

All of a sudden there was a bang from outside the hall in the lounge and some groans. He thought nothing of it at first.

"Dad must have fallen asleep on the couch again" he said not moving an inch or opening his eyes.

"AACCK!!!"

A loud choking sound came from outside which finally dragged Gohan's head from the windowpane.

"What the hell?"

He trotted over to his door and pulled it open looking down the darkened corridor to see the slightly lit up lounge and kitchen. He was cautious as he trudged down the hallway, trying not to gather any attention to himself. On the floor he saw a bed sheet coming from his parents' room and spread across the floor. His heart sank.

"Oh no…" he whispered, shaking from his thoughts on the situation.

He quickened his pace until he reached the end and peered his head around the corner. He couldn't see anything but could only hear a small sucking sound as if someone was trying to get the rest of the drink out of a cup with a straw (lame I kno).

He placed a foot forward and ended up stepping on a broken glass, cutting his skin and making him jump backwards in pain. He peered his head round the side again and this time caught a glimpse of something tall against the wall.

Clenching his bloody foot, he hopped round the corner and took a glimpse at an amazing sight.

There against the wall was a man in a long brown trench coat and long black hair with his head against a dead Goku's neck. Blood was up the wall and a large crack along it showed that something must have been hit it very strongly.

Gohan gasped, instantly placing a hand over his mouth. But it was too late, the person had heard him.

It turned it's head slightly, not enough to see behind it. One of it's hands was up against Goku's throat holding him against the wall and the other was to his side grasping something shiny.

"You're the one they talked about when I arrived. They said they must get you to a safe place before I get at you. Well that's not going to happen, Gohan" it said in a strong Romanian accent.

The young boy was trembling with fear as the person let his father's body drop to the ground. Then the thing turned round fully.

It was a man, about 6ft tall with not top on but a brown trench coat and black pants with shiny black shoes. However, across his chest were a serried of scratches and blood was all over his mouth and face.

He lifted his hand to reveal a long combat knife and he put it to his chest. Then, he pushed it into his skin and dragged it along his chest.

"Five today…or rather, six?"

"Who are you?"

"My name isn't important, it is the reason I am here that is the choice of the day"

"Why?"

"For you! I want your power! Energy is transmitted through the hot saiyan blood running through your veins and I want that power! I saw how you obliterated Cell and I WANT THAT POWER!"

The thing spun round like a ballerina and jumped into the air, landing behind Gohan with his arm around his neck and one grasping his calves. It was amazing how long the things arms were but that wasn't important. Gohan let out a choking sound and grasped at his captor's arm around his neck.

The things breathed against his young skin and licked his neck, causing Gohan to quiver.

"Let me go…aacckk!" he muttered struggling to breathe.

But it was no use, the thing plunged it's teeth into the side of his neck which made the boy tense up and scream.

Red liquid poured from the opening and into the bloodsucker's mouth.

Gohan felt faint and his vision was failing. His strength was getting drained and he had no chance of overpowering this person, so he let him continue the torture. He wasn't feeling any pain anymore but could feel the warm breath of his captor against his skin and their hand moving down to his bleeding foot. It wrapped around it and gathered blood all over it.

It plucked it's teeth from his neck and licked his blood stained hand. Then, he let him fall to the floor and scratched yet another line into his chest.

"Thank you Gohan. I have everything I need."

Then, he blacked out…

**Plz review**


End file.
